Question: Ben had to read papers 40 through 63 for homework tonight. If Ben read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 40 through 63, we can subtract 39 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 24. We see that Ben read 24 papers. Notice that he read 24 and not 23 papers.